Finding Her Prince
by RayneTDX
Summary: She will always be his angel, and he will always be her prince. A prince that disappeared. A prince that she hopes she will meet again. (Story Adopted from CombatWars.) [Slow Updates] [Cover Image isn't mine]
1. Chapter 1

Tears continued to pour out of her eyes as she bawled in front of a large department store in Akihabara. She had gotten lost, running through all those pretty grown up clothing found in the department stores. Tears had started welling up immediately and she ended up running throughout and outside of the store in hopes of finding her parents. She was unable to find them and once she was too tired to run any longer, she started crying in the middle of the crosswalk. Pedestrians shuffled uneasily around her, some giving her a pitying glance before moving on. It seems everyone was busy and no one had time to spare for her.

"A-are you okay?"

She turned to the boy in front of her with red eyes and a leaky nose before starting to bawl again.

"I-I CA-CA-CAN'T FIND MOMMY AND DADDY!"

The boy in front of her shuffled uneasily as he looked around at the passer-bys for help but walks on by. She continued to bawl until a sudden wave of warmth caressed her hand, causing her to stop in surprise. The boy was holding her hand.

"C'mon," the boy said suddenly as he pulled her along. "We'll find your parents. Just leave it to me."

Silence fell between the two, only to be interrupted by the intercom in the mall and the quiet sniffles and hiccups of the little girl. The boy continued to pull the girl until they reached the main security office.

"Excuse me?"

A thin, balding man that was sitting behind a desk reading a newspaper looked up from his silent vigil and down at them over the top of his cluttered desk.

"Yes?"

"I found this little girl outside," the boy says as he points towards her. "She says that her mommy and daddy were shopping when she got lost."

The security guard's eyes glanced towards the girl. With a nod, he sat back into his chair and picked up the phone on his desk. A loud screech sounded throughout the mall before we heard his voice.

"Attention shoppers. A little girl has been found and is currently waiting for her parents in the security room, located on the first floor behind the food court."

With his message said, he placed the phone back into the cradle and told the two to go sit in a chair lining the wall. The two followed his instructions and waited. Not even five minutes had passed before a young couple barged into the room. With an excited cry of "Mommy", the girl launched herself into the older woman's arms and started to sob. The boy smiled happily to himself before he turned to walk out the door. Before he left, the father placed a hand on his shoulders and turned him around.

"Thank you."

The boy could hear the gratitude and relief pouring out from his voice and smiled yet again.

"Ah, it wasn't a big deal. I have a little sister around her age myself so when I saw her, I couldn't just leave her there."

By that time, the mother had recovered and was also thanking the boy. She turned to the girl hiding shyly behind her and urged her to thank him too.

"Thanks." She quietly mumbles with a cute smile.

The boy leaned down and petted her hair.

"Next time, don't run away from your parents, okay? You're too cute to cry," the boy said with a smile. "You look just like an angel."

Giving one last wave to the happy family, the boy walked towards the train station back to Chiba.

Ayase woke up from her dream with a happy yawn. Remembering that incident from nearly a decade ago always brought a smile to her face. He was like a fairy tale prince that saved a princess, and she was the princess. She would be the first to admit that she had an unrequited crush on the mysterious boy from her childhood. His parting words of her being an angel caused her to grow a fixation on the word so that she could be everything he said she was…for him. It sounded like a clichéd penny novel plot but she took his words to heart. She was an angel in every sense of the word. His angel.

Her grades were always in the top ten of her classes, and made sure to stay away from anything that were considered abnormal like manga and anime. She even took extra care to make sure she looked like an angel. As such, it wasn't that much of a surprise when her parents told her that a recruiter spotted her and wanted to make her a model at the young age of eleven. Half a year later, she was widely regarded as one of the best in the model business in her age group. "An angel" a magazine had called her.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she glanced towards her old sailor uniform that she wore in elementary school with a fond smile before walking over to her closet and taking out a new uniform. It was her first day at Chiba Benton Junior-High and High School. Due to lowering infancy rates with every passing year, several schools have closed down only to merge with a larger school nearby. Chiba Benton changed from a regular high school to a mixed high and junior high school.

With a slight shrug, Ayase took off the coat hangers from the outfit and started to put them on.

'Hmm, I wonder if I'd see him there.'

With that thought in mind, she bounded down the stairs to go eat breakfast before leaving for school. After eating a small plate of tamagoyaki, Ayase grabbed her lunchbox and ran out of her house while waving a goodbye to her parents.

* * *

 **Hello! I am RayneTDX. I have decided to take up this story from CombatWars. Here's a heads-up. The main ship of this story would be AyaseXKyousuke. No harem either. There will be no objections allowed. Of course, your decisions on how you want the plot to progress will be influential on the later chapter.**

 **As you can see, I have decided to leave the first chapter as it is.**

 **This isn't the only fan fiction that i am writing. I have other stories on my plate. So which story I decide to write on is heavily dependant on whether I feel like it, and whether I have enough motivation/inspiration/ideas to progress plot. This may be more slice of life in some chapters.**

 **I will write this story in a third person perspective.**

 **Well, I don't like the personality of Kyousuke in the anime. He may go out of character in my story, just saying. Also, just for fun, I may add in characters from other romance or high school anime series. You guys can suggest which characters from which anime you want me to add into this story.**

 **Also. I am collecting interesting stories. If you have interesting stories of events or stuff that happened in your life and you don't mind sharing, send it to me via PM. I will be adding these stories to some chapters of my fanfiction. Of course, I won't force you, and I may also not use stories that my team and I deem as inappropriate.**

 **Okay, that is all I have to say. See you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will be adding some characters from other anime into this story. Don't hate me for this. I warned you what will happen. The plot will also be vastly different to what had happened to canon. There will still be similarities, but only at some parts. My friends and I worked very hard for this fanfiction, which was basically why this chapter was delayed in its release. We plan to not make the chapters too long.**

 **Well…...enjoy this chapter, which will probably end in tragedy. Give us suggestions on plot. We need more plot ideas and half of this story's plot was derived from high school anime we watch. It may be good, it may be trash. We don't know how it will turn out. We suggest you to have an open mind when reading this. We can't guarantee quality, but at least we gave our best**

"..." - Speech

'...' - Thoughts

* * *

Although the high school he would be attending is located just beside his middle school, Kyousuke can't help but feel nervous. It was his first day as a high schooler. He had just graduated from junior high school at the end of last semester.

Normally people would be attending high school somewhere else, like another location that isn't just next to his middle school. There isn't going to have much difference, other than him studying in another school building and wearing a slightly different uniform than the other students from junior high school.

He had woke up early. Very early. The sun wasn't even up. It was pitch black outside. He checked the time on the clock that was placed on the table beside his bed.

5.00AM.

He had initially wanted to go back to sleep, but was afraid that he may oversleep and as a result be late for his first day of school.

'Are first days of high school always this nerve-wrecking?' he thought to himself.

He got up from his bed and went downstairs, hoping to get himself a cup of water. The water flow down his throat, and he enjoyed the slightly sweet and refreshing taste of the liquid. He always wondered why water tastes so good when it was drank upon waking up. He prepared some hot water and within the next minute, a cup of hot coffee is now in his hands. Instant coffee really saves a lot of time.

He walked back to his room, making sure to not wake anyone up while doing so.

The front door was opened, and Kirino walked into the house.

Kousaka Kirino, the youngest of the two siblings in the Kousaka household. If Kyousuke could use one word to describe her, it would probably be: Over-achiever. Whatever she does, she would always excel doing it. Of course, the things she does are the ones that are deemed interesting to her. She has above-average scores at school, and is also in the modelling career. She is also starting junior high today.

And she doesn't get along well with Kyousuke. The last time she even held a conversation with Kyousuke is about moving aside for her to pass through, and that was last week.

Kirino would also wake up early in the morning to go on her morning jogs. Well, it isn't that uncommon. Many people goes on morning jogs to keep themselves in shape. As usual, the siblings ignored each other. To be more accurate, Kirino ignored Kyousuke, and the latter seeing how talking would do nothing decided to not talk at all. Kirino went into the living room, while Kyousuke went back into his room.

Kyousuke pushed open his door, before shutting it firmly. He sat down onto his chair. He was tempted to just throw himself onto his bed and enjoy its comfort. However, knowing that he could fall back asleep, he chose to be satisfied with sitting at his desk. At least he won't be falling asleep any time soon.

Kyousuke looked at his alarm clock once again.

5.30AM

'This is going to take a while,isn't it?' Kyousuke thought to himself as he sipped some of the hot coffee in his cup, enjoying the silence that can only be found in the early mornings.

Time flew by fast, and before he could fully immerse in the moment. It was already time for school. Breakfast was enjoyed in silence, with occasional questions from his parents.

Ensuring that I have everything he needed in his bag, Kyousuke walked out of the door to his house.

"I'm off!"

 **…**

"Morning, Kyou-chan!"

Someone's voice snapped Kyousuke out of whatever thoughts he was currently preoccupied on.

"Ah, Manami. Morning!"

The person who greeted Kyousuke was Manami Tamura, Kyousuke's childhood friend. A word to describe her, according to Kyousuke, is wise. He had always thought of her as a grandma, even though she is a high-schooler starting today. "An old lady in a teenager's body" is what Kyousuke would use to describe her more accurately.

Since Manami lives near where Kyousuke lives, the two of them would usually walk to school, with one of them waiting for the other at the place where their paths to school would intersect. It was usually Manami waiting for Kyousuke, since Kyousuke was never an early-riser.

"Kyou-chan, we are finally high-schoolers starting today."

"Yeah."

They talked for awhile, before their attention was taken away by a gathering crowd by the side of the road. There was an ambulance parked at the side of the road, with someone being loaded onto the stretcher. Within minutes, the ambulance made its way to the hospital.

"Manami, do you know what happened?" Kyousuke asked.

"Not really. It seems like an accident took place here, at least that is what I heard from the words of everyone around."

Nothing much happened during our walk to school.

When they arrived, the first thing they did was to check for where their class would be. It took a while, considering how much people was present. Kyousuke managed to squeeze through the crowd and managed to make it to the front. He searched for both his and Manami's name.

Kyousuke Kousaka: High School Block: Class 1A

Manami Tamura: High School Block: Class 1A

'Manami and I are in the same class for the next 3 years.'

After double-checking to ensure that he had not seen wrongly, he pushed his way out of the crowd.

Announcing the news to Manami, the two of them made their way to the auditorium, where the opening address by the principal would take place. The one word to summarise the entire speech, would be…..boring. It wasn't Kyousuke being rude, but he was merely stating facts. All that took place was the principal talking for an hour straight about things like: working hard, efficient time management and tips on studying. Aren't these things commonly said to every student, so much that they have it remembered in the back of their heads without any effort whatsoever?

After the opening address, the first-years were made to report to their respective homerooms. Unlike middle school, where the homerooms of the students were allocated randomly, at least that is what Kyousuke assumes, the homerooms are allocated based on the year. In other words, the first-years are given the classroom on the second level of the high school block, which they will share together with the second years. The third years would have their classroom spread throughout the third floor of the high school block. Of course, the Teacher's office, high school block and the junior high school block are all connected by a passageway on the second floor of every block.

Upon arriving at their classroom, everyone settled onto a random seat in the classroom that they would be using for the year. A few seats that would allow them to sit close to their friends. Naturally Kyousuke sat with some of his friends he met in junior high school. After a few minutes of idle chatting, the door to the classroom slid open and in entered their homeroom teacher.

Attendance was conducted moments later. All was present except for one person called Hachiman.

He didn't show up at school until 4 months later.

 **...**

Kyousuke slumped onto his table.

Lunch had just started and already he was tired. Normally, the teachers would be more lax in their teachings on the first day of school, but this doesn't seem to be the case. Other than the 5 minute interaction between the teachers and students at the start of every class - a way for the teacher to know the names of every student in his class and for the students to remember the teacher who will be teaching them the subjects for the year, the entire day was no different than any other day in school. Teachers going on about the things everyone has yet to learn.

It was a relief that lunch came by before he knew it. Who knows how long he can last without enjoying a break.

"Kyousuke! We going to get something to eat before the cafeteria becomes packed. Wanna go together?" someone called out to him.

"Yeah, sure! Let's go!" Grabbing his wallet, he rushed down the stairs with his friends towards the cafeteria. Normally the cafeteria would be packed with people, but since there is still some time before lunch officially starts, it should be deserted. Their math teacher had been kind enough to end his lessons 10 minutes earlier, perhaps as a way to reward them for paying attention to his class despite today being the first day of school.

They ran, not wanting to be caught up in the mayhem that would ensue if they were late by even one second.

They arrived at the first floor, and it was then the bell rang, signalling to the entire school that lunch has officially started. Kyousuke and his friends decides to pick up their pace. By the time they entered the cafeteria, they could feel the distant rumbling as students from different parts of the school made their way towards the cafeteria.

"We'll meet up at the roof of the high school block. Last one there has to share half of his lunch!" someone said, prompting the boys to run towards the stalls.

"2 yakisoba breads please!"

After giving what he owed, he turned around only to be troubled. Kyousuke had received what he bought and he wasn't short-changed or anything. He was troubled as the cafeteria was now filled with people. He wondered how he is going to make it back to his class unscathed when almost every student in the entire school had been squeezed into the cafeteria.

He tried to get out, with some success. He would push himself into any space he could find while making his journey to the roof.

Pushing himself out of the crowd that had formed in the cafeteria with all his might, he was able to make his way to the back of the cafeteria.

'Just another push, and I'll be out of this place' Kyousuke thought to himself.

Maybe it was because he had used too much force, he had collided into someone the moment he was out of the crowd. The both of them found themselves sitting on the floor.

Kyousuke picked himself off the floor, patting any dirt that had landed onto his clothes. He looked towards the other person he had knocked into.

"Sorry! Are you alright?" he asked while extending his hand to her. Judging from her uniform, Kyousuke can tell that she was from the middle school block.

"Y-Yes." she stuttered. She grabbed onto his hand, and he pulled her off of the ground.

"Sorry for knocking into you." Kyousuke apologised as he started running towards the direction of the roof, leaving the girl he had interacted with briefly.

Of course, needless to say. He arrived last, and had to share his lunch. If it was any consolation, his friend did give him some of theirs as thanks.

It was the first day of high school, and hopefully nothing would go wrong, or at least that was what Kyousuke wished.

* * *

 **Hi again. So let me make things simple.**

 **Here is the list of animes or series which I will be adding into this fanfiction. Of course it is hard to craft new plot lines so give us time. Like lots of time.**

 **Animes we plan to add are: Haganai, Oregairu, Saekano, Toradora, White Album 2, Oreshura. For now this is the list. Welp, time for us to rewatch these series to gather the personalities of the characters. The characters won't really interact with the characters in this story too much, but they will make appearance and cause events.**

 **Also about the school, We kinda want to describe the layout of the school, but it is just too troublesome so we decided to skip this since we are just too busy and describing the layout seems to be extra work for us. Of course if something seems weird or the location of where the characters are seems to be oddly near to each other, just roll with it.**

 **This story will update slowly, because we have little time in our schedule and have to spread it out to the two major stories we are working on. This included.**

 **All right, let's give you the plans we have crafted so far for this story. There will be a few arcs, each happening in the first, second and third year of Kyousuke's high school life. So I'll introduce most of the other anime crossovers in either the first year or the second year (majority will be in second years). Third year is where the actual canon plot kicks in.**

 **So yeah, don't expect to have this story update quickly, as my schedule is getting filled more and more, and my friends has other things to deal with in life. We do get together every other week to work on this story, so at least be assured this story will keep on going, albeit at a very slow pace.**

 **Thanks for reading! Have a good day!**


End file.
